


Concern

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry worship her, Post-Descendants 3, Uma always takes care of him, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, Uma in her own way is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "I could cure him." Uma crossed her arms "I could investigate a potion..."“I don't think it's a good idea.” Mal meditated “What happens if you use magic, heal him and Harry just get sick again? These types of diseases only occur once in a lifetime, let the process happen... ”Uma leaned against the wall and closed her eyes."...but I want to cure him."But she felt that she had failed him. Why did Uma have all that magic if she couldn't use it to help him with the pain?





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

"I could cure him." Uma crossed her arms "I could investigate a potion..."

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Mal meditated “What happens if you use magic, heal him and Harry just get sick again? These types of diseases only occur once in a lifetime, let the process happen... ”

Uma leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"...but I want to cure him."

Ben put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

“I know that you defend the use of magic. And I have learned that it is a part of who you are. But measles is something that doesn't need magic, just rest and care.”

"The surprising thing is that you haven't got sick." Mal meditated "Are you sure you didn't have it?"

Uma denied. She would remember something so annoying. 

"Maybe the sea witches don't get measles." She shrugged and looked at Ben. "Are you sure it's nothing serious?" 

"I swear. Harry was already checked and medicated. You just have to be patient."

She wasn’t patient. Not when it came to her boys, to him.

"Thanks for lending us a room." Uma looked around "I guess it's better to be here than on the ship."

At least the doctor was close. And she couldn't risk anyone from the crew near Harry. So, it was good that they stayed in the castle and the crew on the ship. 

“You don't have to thank me for anything. And whatever you need, maybe another room for-”

Uma looked at the bedroom door.

“This is fine for us. I can't get sick, right?” She shrugged “I'll be back with him.”

Uma entered the huge bedroom. Not even the castles on the Island of the Lost were so ostentatious. The room was in complete darkness because Harry was bothered by the light. Uma had increased the humidity of the place to help him breathe better. That had been the only thing she could do with her magic and that the doctor had approved. Otherwise, they had to wait. Harry was stable, sick, but fine.

That made no sense to Uma. Someone couldn’t be sick and well at the same time. That was contradictory. But they had explained to her that all that was something that Harry had to go through to become immune to measles. He only had to pass that disease once. Just once. But as much as she repeated that, she felt useless in front of Harry's suffering. 

She advanced to the elegant chair by the bed and sat there. Harry looked pitiful. He smelled sick. That aroma that was maintained in humans so that the rest avoided them. But for her, it was a reminder that he was suffering. Harry had swollen eyes and hair stuck to his forehead. Different parts of his body had rashes. Small red dots that apparently itched terribly. 

Uma took the hand of his first mate so he wouldn't scratch. He immediately held on to her. Still asleep and with all that huge bed, he was always next to her. Uma couldn't bear to see him that way. Her heart ached. She hadn’t slept those four days and was barely feeling tired. Uma suspected she was consuming her magic to not sleep. She used her free hand to clear his forehead and smiled. Harry looked terrible. He took great care of his appearance, but at that time he was a total disaster. But she still had the desire to kiss him and not separate from him. 

Harry complained and tightened his grip on her hand. He opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eye. Harry seemed to have the instinct to find her.

"This is the kind of torture I don't like." He cursed.

Uma smiled.

"Get well soon and we'll talk about torture you like." She put her thumb on his forehead. "You still have a fever..."

“The doctor said it's normal. I do remember that.” Harry cleared his throat and contained his cough.

She immediately released him and poured him a glass of coconut water mixed with pineapple and banana juice. She had read that it helped recover liquids. Uma guided the glass to his lips and made him drink a couple of sips before stopping.

"More." He asked.

"Little sips." Uma put the glass on his lips. "Don't drink everything fast or you're not going to hydrate."

He nodded and closed his hands over hers. For a few seconds, they remained silent. Harry's hands were excessively hot and yet he was pale and exhausted. Harry had slept almost all day, all those days, but he still had dark circles. 

"It's delicious." Harry lay on the bed.

She nodded. When he slept, she went to the kitchen and prepared meals or read about what she could do to make him feel better without magic. She had spent hours preparing a tub full of warm oatmeal so he would stay there for a few minutes and so the itching would temporarily disappear. Uma had used cold towels to help him with the fever and had prevented him from scratching.

He took her hand and lay on his side to look at her.

"Whenever I open my eyes you are sitting there."

"You sleep too much." She pointed to the books that were on the nightstand "I have something to entertain myself with."

"I cannot see well..."

"Your eyes look like potatoes." Uma joked.

"... cover all the mirrors, I don't want to see myself." He tried to smile wickedly, but he was so exhausted that he barely managed to make a gesture "I don't want you to see me this pitiful. Your mother always said you would change your mind when I stopped looking attractive."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes. "You, Gil and I have always taken care of ourselves in the worst moments. I already know your unfortunate appearance and I'm still here.”

“And that’s not fair. You rarely have a worse time and you heal incredibly fast.” Harry smiled proudly “You never get sick. Not even now. You scare even illnesses.”

“A captain takes care of their crew. They don't have time to get sick.”

"And the others...?"

“They have already been sent to get vaccinated and are under observation. Celia got sick too but it's already perfectly fine.”

"She barely had the disease and I am here looking pitiful and horrible."

Uma rolled her eyes. Her first mate was the King of Drama. But if he could joke, he was definitely fine.

"I still have spots inside my mouth." He looked at her. "It tingles my palate."

"I noticed. I can see them when you speak."

Uma rarely felt sorry for other people. She was protective and a problem solver. She fought the battles, overcame the obstacles and found the right decisions. But at that moment, where she couldn't do anything but watch him pretending that he was okay, she felt guilty and sorry. One part of her wanted to cry a couple of tears, another wanted to scream of frustration and another one wanted to hug him and apologize. Although that made no sense. 

"Are you hungry?" She tried to sound calm, in control, because he needed her.

Harry denied.

"Are you thirsty?"

He denied again.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" 

Harry denied, but it was obvious he was tired. She got up and softened one of the pillows to change it with the one he had been using. 

"I want to scratch myself."

"You cannot."

"Then let me scratch you." 

She looked at him strangely and then rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you too sick to try to seduce me?" Uma mocked him.

"I'm serious!" Harry laughed and coughed while almost choking on his own humor.

She helped him to sit down and raised his arms to let him breathe easily. He took advantage of the closeness to sit her in his lap. Harry must be really sick to behave so boldly without invitation. But she didn’t say anything. He looked at her, as surprised as she by his action. But when she said nothing, he hugged her and sighed heavily.

"I missed touching you so much." Harry confessed and pressed her against him. "And I know that right now I shouldn't be the most pleasant person to be around-”

Uma hugged him and hid her face in his neck. She kissed him there. Small kisses with enough desire to make it clear that she was more than comfortable with their closeness but light enough not to provoke him. 

"You were so weak that you couldn't even sit down. How could I touch you if it seemed like I could break you? And in an unpleasant way." She whispered against his neck "I worried a lot."

"Dear..." Harry stroked her back and slipped his hands under her shirt and touched her back. "I'm sorry. I would never wish to make you worry."

She denied. 

“They tell me that I can't try to cure you, that this is normal. But I feel like I've failed you. Why do I have all this magic if I can't heal you?”

"It's not that bad."

"That's because you don't remember the fever you had and how you lamented the pain." She looked at him, genuinely worried. "I thought some curse had fallen on you or you had been poisoned."

Harry looked at her with surprise. He didn’t remember the onset of measles. He had had a fever too high to be aware of all that.

"I tried so many things..." She pressed her forehead against his chest "And when I..."

Harry waited, but she was silent.

"Dear?"

Uma separated and tried to return to her state of control, but he took her face.

"Please." Harry cleared his throat. "Tell me."

She looked at the high ceiling. That room was huge. Too huge. Everything was ostentatious and unnecessary. So unnecessary.

"When I thought it was a curse..." 

But she fell silent again and turned her face so that her hair covered her face.

"Did you try-?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Don't you even say it." She ordered.

He fell silent, feeling the weight of her unsaid words. Uma had tried a true love kiss to save him.

"You complained." She accused.

Uma looked so young and pure with her lips pressed and her obvious tone of complaint.

"Because I hav spots on my mouth."

Harry smiled, spoiled and wicked.

He could only imagine his captain's face when she kissed him and he must have complained or turned away. Oh, her poor proud heart. And Harry didn't even remember the moment. That must be worse for her.

He took her chin and looked at her. Uma kept her eyes down. But he didn’t insist. Instead, Harry lay on the bed and shuddered. His whole body itched. But he held her in his arms. He allowed himself a little rebellion and without asking permission he slid his fingernails all over her spine and kept going down, passing over the fabric of her shorts and reaching her bare legs. In other circumstances, he would be taking advantage of the fact that these clothes were so comfortable and easy to remove. But he was aware of his limitations. So, he just marked her with his hands. She shivered. Harry knew that she enjoyed those temporary marks and he loved to see the record of his presence on her perfect skin. She relaxed. Uma was the kind of person who relaxed with rough caresses. Harry breathed her scent and smiled. 

"I know I'm a mess, but if you can please me, I beg you, leave that stupid chair." He murmured against her neck. "I don't even know where we are, but this is a huge bed. And you decide to use a chair?”

"We are in King Ben's castle." Uma sounded entertaining with him.

"I need to recover quickly."

"You don't want to be here?"

"I want to profane this place." He wanted to kiss her and feel her between those expensive sheets and him but just by talking his lips itched "There are so many things we could do..."

"If you're already talking like that, that means you'll live." 

"That's because I have an amazing nurse." He hugged her, he knew he must be using his strength more to feel her better, but he didn't have enough energy to trapped her as he wanted.

"I’m going to wait for you to recover, so I can punish you for impertinent. Who said I'm your nurse?" 

Uma sounded annoying, but the way he liked it. She was annoyed that he was right and he had dared to say it out loud instead of pretending that it wasn't happening. Harry might not remember the past few days, but he knew that she had taken care of him and Uma hadn’t separated from him at any time. 

"You're right, you're a Goddess answering my prayers." He decided "Now, grant me that."

"What thing...?"

"Stay with me." He closed his eyes "Don't separate from me."

"I haven’t done it."

“But stay this close.” Harry felt his heavy eyelids, and he hated not being able to see her well and having to just imagine her face “Or I'll break that chair. It's not ours. I can break it.”

"...Drama King" Uma slipped into his arms.

But she stayed with him, she lay on her side so Harry didn't have to carry her weight. She slid her fingers through his hair and whispered very close to his ear. 

"I'll stay. I will answer your prayers. But in return, you must recover soon.” She lowered her voice more “In return, you must swear that you will never worry me again.”

"There are things I can't swear." He kept his arm around her bare waist and stroked the skin of her abdomen and hip bone. "There are things that are inevitable."

"No." She sounded decisive "I would go to Heaven, to Hell, to any Land of the Dead to recover you. So, swear it.”

Uma had very particular ways of expressing her feelings. But that was exactly why he loved her so devoutly.

"I swear." Harry settled himself better against her "And I swear that the first thing I will do when the itching is over it will be kissing you and profane this bed."

She must be smiling. Harry couldn't see her. But he knew Uma was pleased with his promises. So, he let the exhaustion take him. Harry was aware that he had a Goddess watching over his dream, capable of lowering Heaven, ascending Hell or bringing any Land of the Dead to the living as long as she had him by her side. He was in good hands. Harry was dedicating his life to the best Goddess. He had always known that.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked me for a fic with this subject: Harry sick and Uma taking care of him. Not, sorry 'Um goes out of her mind with worry'. I think she would worry but mainly in her mind. She is very hard on herself. But at one point, I think she would break in front of Harry. To the point of making him swear that he isn't going to never die. That's how scared she is.
> 
> Whoever has read 'Pirate Goddess' will know why she doesn't get sick and doesn't need to sleep.
> 
> When I wrote this fic I felt it was happening quite naturally. I like it when the plot goes with the flow.
> 
> There are many myths around someone going to the World of the Dead to bring someone back. Uma is able to add a new story to the History if someone or something takes Harry. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
